


weird porn and chill

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, ITS 2 AM, M/M, Texting, fuck u for gettin me into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya starts texting Yaku at 3 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weird porn and chill

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u blue and every sinner at hqcrew
> 
> noya text is in bold and yaku is in italics

>> **lmao yaku look at this weird fuckin porn i found**

 

>> _noya what the fuck its 3 am_

 

>> **but lisntn ok**

>> **its weird**

 

>> _but why do i need to look at it_

 

>> **bc curiosity yaf eel**

 

>> _go to sleep jesus christ_

 

>> **my name isnt jesus its yuu**

 

>> _noya._

>> _go to bed._

 

>> **but**

 

>> _NOYA._

 

>> **B U T**

 

>> _listen i love you and i'd spend every moment talking to you if i could but seriously._

>> _you need to sleep._

>> _sleep is good for you._

 

>> **i guess you could say.....**

 

>> _i stg_

 

>> **....you love yuu**

 

>> _im breaking up with you_

 

>> **no bby dont go**

 

>> _here's an idea._

>> _go to bed._

 

>> **why arent u in bed  th o**

>> **u replied instnatly**

 

>> _*instantly_

 

>> **dont correct me**

 

>> _:)_

>> _but i was up late doing homework_

 

>> **mmm oh my god**

>> **were you reading that shoujo manga again**

 

>> _OK BUT LISTEN_

 

>> **AHA**

 

>> _L I S T E N_

>> _MAEKO-CHAN WILL GET HER TRUE LOVE OKAY_

>> _ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME_

 

>> **super generic heroine lusting after even more generic protag sounds real exciting**

 

>> _NOYA YOU DONT UNDERSTAND_

 

>> **mhm ohkay**

 

>> _AHEM_

>> _ANYWAYS_

>> _GO TO BED._

 

>> **but i wanna talk to u :(**

 

>> _did i stutter_

 

>> **are you my mom now**

 

>> _i will kick ur ass next time i see you_

 

>> **id like to see you try shorty**

 

>> _im taller than you_

 

>> **OK GOODNIGHT FUCK YOU**

 

>> _love you too :)_

>> _sleep well tho._

>> _and don't stay up late anymore._

 

>> **fiiiine**

>> **love u <3**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love suffering in rare pair hell :)


End file.
